EveryTime
by CrazyHouse
Summary: When Danny and Lindsay have a fight, can Lindsay do something to get him back.


_N/A: Song fic. Danny & Lindsay- Everytime we touch (slow remix)-Cascada_

_Lindsay and Danny have been dating secretly for 6 months._

On a late Saturday afternoon in downtown Manhattan, New York in the apartment of Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe all you could hear in yelling.

"Danny why are you yelling at me, I do not know what I did. I come home to have lunch with my boyfriend and as soon as I walk into the door you start yelling at me, would you mind telling me why?"

"Hell Lindsay you should know what you did."

"Danny but I don't know what I did to make you so angry. So please tell me so I can fix it." Lindsay started to cry. She has never seen Danny this angry before and it was starting to scare her.

"Dam Lindsay, you do not get it you can't fix it."

"Why Danny?"

Danny just looked at Lindsay and grabbed his coat that was at the door, and turned to her before he left.

"Sorry Lindsay I can't do this any more."

"Danny please don't go." Lindsay said crying harder then before.

Danny turned around and shut the door behind him.

About an hour after Danny left and when Lindsay got her crying under control she picked up the phone and called Mac.

"Taylor."

"Hi Mac its Lindsay, I was wondering if I can take a week off."

"Sure Lindsay, you have plenty of vacation days. Take as many as you need.

Everyday through the passing week Lindsay would cry her self to sleep and wake up every morning crying. She just wanted Danny next to her and holder her and tell her everything will be ok, but when she woke up she realized that he was not there.

It was Friday afternoon when Lindsay's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Lindsay, its Stella."

"Hey Stel."

"I was wondering if you want to come with us it a bar later after we all finish shift."

"I'm not so sure Stella."

"Lindsay, come on we have not seen you all week, it would be nice if you joined us."

Lindsay sighed

"Ok Stella which bar?"

"Kal's."

"Ok, I will be there, what time?"

"7:00."

"Ok, I'll be there. See you later."

"Ok bye Stel."

"Bye Linds."

After Lindsay got of the phone with Stella she called up Kal's. She used to go there frequently so everyone knew her there.

"Kal's"

"Hey it's Lindsay."

"Hey Lins, we have not seen you in a while."

"Yah I know, but I am coming tonight. I was wondering if I can sing tonight?"

"Sure Linds, you know we all love hearing you sing and we always love seeing you."

"Thanks Kal."

That evening Lindsay was looking in her closet to see what she would wear tonight. She decided to go early so she can hang out with the guys from the bar.

She picked out a white dress and slipped a pair of white ballet flats on. She did her hair in ringlets and put her make up on. Then she headed out of her apartment to the bar and too see Danny for the first time in a week and she was going to try to everything possible to get him back because she could not live her life with out him.

Lindsay walked into the bar and walked straight to the back where she spotted Kal.

"Hey Kal."

"Hey Linds, how are you doing?"

"Ok, I guess."

"So are you here alone tonight?"

"No I am waiting for my co-workers, but I wanted to sing before I see them."

"Ok, just tell me when you see them and we will get you ready."

"Kal how about I go back stage and get ready now, just ask Jess when he sees a big group if they are from the NYPD."

"OK, how many people in the group?"

"Five."

"Ok Linds, just head back and I will come and tell you when they have arrived."

"Ok thanks Kal." Lindsay gave him a hug.

Lindsay was back stage for 5 minutes when Kal came in and told her that they have arrived.

"Hey Linds your friends have arrived and they are sitting at their table."

"Ok thanks Kal."

"When do you want to start?"

"5 minutes."

"Ok Linds."

At the Table

"Hey Stella, didn't you say that Lindsay was joining us." Hwakes asked.

"Yah I told her 7:00."

"She might just be running late."

"I guess."

At that time Kal walked on to the stage.

"Good evening Ladies and Gents, we have a vary special singer here tonight. She is not here often due to her work schedule. She will be sing a medley of different songs for your pleasure, so will you please but your hand together for one of my best friends and one of New York's finest, Lindsay Monroe.

Everyone at the table was shocked to say the least.

At that point music started to play and Lindsay walked out singing

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams. _

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. _

_Without you it's hard to survive. _

Lindsay pin pointed where her friends were sitting and looked straight toward Danny.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. _

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so. _

_I can't let you go. _

_I want you in my life. _

Lindsay walked down the first couple of steps from the stage and sat down on them.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. _

_They wipe away tears that I cry. _

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. _

_You make me rise when I fall._

Lindsay had tears in her eyes, but it did not affect her singing.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. _

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so _

_I can't let you go. _

_I want you in my life. _

Lindsay got up from the stairs and walked back on to the stage.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast. _

_I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. _

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so _

_I can't let you go. _

_I want you in my life. _

_I hear the clock, it's 6 A.M.,  
I feel so far away from where I've been.  
I got my eggs, got my pancakes, too.  
Got my maple syrup, ev'rything but you.  
I break the yolks and make a smiley face,  
I kinda like it in my brand new place.  
Wipe the spots above the mirror,  
Don't leave the keys in the door.  
I never put wet towels on the floor anymore, 'cause_

_  
Dreams last so long,  
Even after you're gone.  
I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me,  
And I was meant for you._

_I called my momma, she was out for a walk.  
Consoled a cup of coffee, but it didn't wanna talk.  
So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news.  
More hearts being broken or people being used.  
Put on my coat in the pouring rain.  
I saw a movie, it just wasn't the same.  
'Cause it was happy and I was sad  
And it made me miss you, oh, so bad._

_  
Go about my bus'ness, I'm doing fine.  
Besides, a-what would I say if I had you on the line?  
Same old story not much to say,  
Hearts are broken ev'ry day._

_I brush my teeth and put the cap back on.  
I know you hate it when I leave the light on.  
I pick a book up and then I turn the sheets down,  
And then I take a deep breath and a good look around.  
Put on my pj's and hop into bed.  
I'm half alive, but I feel mostly dead.  
I try and tell myself it'll be all right,  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight._

_Yeah, you were meant for me  
And I was meant for you._

_Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes_

I see the heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know  
My life is worth while  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes  
Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

I look at myself  
And instead I see us  
Whoever I am now  
It feels like enough  
And I see a girl  
Who is learning to trust  
That's who I see through your eyes  


_Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes_

And there are some things we don't know  
Sometimes a heart just needs to go  
And there is so much I'll remember  
Underneath the open sky with you forever

Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes  


After Lindsay finished her songs she looked at her friends and saw them standing and clapping, but Danny was no were to be seen. Her face dropped when she didn't see him and she felt like she was going to cry when she felt a pair of arms around her waist and someone whispering in her ear.

"Montana that was beautiful and I am so sorry babe I did not mean to cause you so much pain. I promise to never hurt you like that again and if it makes you feel any better I did not have the best week either."

Danny turned Lindsay around so she was facing him and he placed a kiss on her forehead then placed a kiss to her lips.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Danny."

The team was just watching the happy couple from a far and was glad that everything will be ok form this point forward.

Danny was swaying with Lindsay to the music playing in the background. He bent down so he was ear level with Lindsay ear and whispered

"_Montana Marry me?"_

"_Yes Danny I will marry you."_

Together they danced in each other's arms know that they will spend the rest for their life together and knowing that there will be heard times but their love will get them through anything.

_N/A: Cascada- Everytime we touch_

_Jewel-You were meant for me_

_Leann Rimes- Looking through your eyes. _


End file.
